winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Carter
Jenny Carter is a character who appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. Making her first and only appearance in Issue 99: Star Shattered, Jenny is an actress from Earth most known for being the lead actress for the hit TV series Elvyra, where she played the titular character and became idolized by many, including Stella. Later, it is revealed that Jenny is a witch who only chose to act on the Elvyra TV series to further strengthen her powers. Appearance |-|Witch Attire= Jenny has knee-length, blond hair and bangs like Bloom's but with pink ombré. She has blue eyes, is a white complexion and wears light pink lip stick. Her attire consists of a long black dress, which is low cut on the chest and has one strap on her left shoulder. A small magenta infinity cloth is worn on her neck, the same cloth is wrapped around her uppers and is much longer. Where her knees are the dress is given an A-shape by magenta ruffles. She is barefoot in this attire. Jenny_Carter;_Witch_Form_-_Star_Shattered.jpg |-|Fan Meeting Attire= Jenny's bangs are brushed to the right side. She dons a pink and maroon corset that has puffy short sleeves, a pink skirt with two small belt buckles, pink above knee boots with white soles and gloves, and a maroon choker. Jenny_Carter;_Fan_Meeting_Attire_-_Star_Shattered.jpg |-|Character Costumes= Personality Jenny is a superb actress and able to use these skills to trick people into believing her lies, which had worked on the Winx and leaving Bloom slightly suspicious. She appeared to be very nice but troubled and so, sought the Winx for help after meeting Stella during a fan meeting-signing at Gardenia Park. Once her true intentions were revealed she showed ruthlessness and aggression. She wanted to rid the Winx as they had gotten in the way of her goal: to have absolute power, and attacked without mercy. Her ex-boyfriend, Cliff, had pointed out that she had an ego which was one of the reasons they had broken up. This was true when Stella tricked her into showing them the Winx her real power, she wasted no time in demonstrating so. Her ambition and lust for power was so strong, that not even her love for her ex-boyfriend or his willingness to forgive her prevented her from evil doings. Comics Season 4 Jenny appears on TV as Stella watches her favorite show - Elvyra. Jenny is her favorite idol and when the TV announces an autograph signing from the main star is at the park, she heads over there with lightning speed. Stella introduces herself to Jenny and so excited that Stella does not see that Jenny is extremely worried and frighten of something. Jenny is eventually able to get Stella to listen when a gooey substance attacks her and is unable to control her movement. Stella frees her and apologizes to Jenny for not listening in the first place. Jenny tells her some strange things have been happening to her lately and she cannot remain calm, after Stella offers her help, she is suddenly delighted and quickly runs off to meet the other Winx. Once there, the Winx introduce themselves and Jenny relays them her story, acting dramatically and "collapsing" on the couch. When the Winx agree to help her, she immediately gets up, thanks them and ran out. This leaves the girls slightly suspicious, particularly Bloom. At the set, while Jenny is getting ready, the Winx find her but then Jenny excuses herself. During her absence, she is not aware that Bloom has snuck into her dressing room where she found the love letters from her ex-boyfriend, Cliff. As Bloom is doing so, a scream is heard and all the furniture have come to life, attacking everyone and the mysterious gooey substance now successfully kidnaps Jenny. Now determined to find the root of this problem the Winx follows the substance into the villa. The villa is turned into an area where all the monsters that ever appeared in Jenny's show real. Thanks to Stella's great obsession with the show, the Winx are able to get through it all and when they reach the end, Stella relays to the others that at the end of the show, it is revealed that Jenny is actually a witch and the negative energy were trying to prevent her from giving up her powers. Jenny's mother is the culprit but Jenny appears and affirms that everything is a true story excluding her mother and willingness to give up her powers. She reveals her true intentions: to control Gardenia and that the Winx are her enemies. Cliff tries to reason with her but her lust for power was too great and began attacking the Winx. Jenny is ruthless in her attacks and she is quite powerful, all seems lost until Stella remembers that the way to beat Jenny is to use her powers against her. Jenny loses and is sent to Cloud Tower to learn to be a true witch. Magical Abilities Like all witches, Jenny's powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Though the source of her magic is never specified, Jenny can manipulate the negative energy that swarms around her and seems to physically manifest itself as light-blue ooze. It is evident that Jenny is a fairly powerful witch as she was able to knock out Roxy singlehandedly through the use of one spell and she seemed to be able to stand almost toe-to-toe with the Winx during their battle. This had stemmed from her practicing while acting for the Elvyra TV series. It may also be possible that Jenny possesses the ability to distort the space around her as she was initially able to turn some of the set pieces into monsters, and later created a complex magical labyrinth that resembled many different settings from the Elvyra series, complete with realistic monsters. Her magic manifests as dark energy blue ooze. Jenny may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Uses of Magic *'Lightning of Nazgaroth' *'Protective Shield of Sandor' *'Power of the World' Trivia *She is the first known witch to hail from Earth as Selina did not make her debut until Season 6; years after Issue 99's release. *It is currently unknown as to what happens to Jenny after she was forcibly sent to Cloud Tower. Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Enemies Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Winx Club